


Fremdsprachen

by starfishstar



Series: Torchwood Files [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Language, Gen, German, Latin, Welsh Language, deutsche Übersetzung, german translation, not so alien language
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lernt sein Team in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fremdsprachen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foreign Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892291) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



> Ursprünglich geschrieben für Challenge #342 bei der Gruppe tw100: “foreign language”. Übersetzt von mir; Beta: vulcan_rhapsody.

  1. **Außerirdischensprache (Tosh)**



Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Toshes Gesicht. Soviel wusste Jack schon: dieses Lächeln signalisierte eine geistige Spitzenleistung ihrerseits.

„Ach“, sagte sie. „Diese außerirdische Botschaft bedeutet: ‚Seid gegrüßt, Erdenmenschen. Fliegen derzeit durch Euren Luftraum. Schaden Euch nicht.‘“

Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich habe eine Programmiersprache entwickelt, die diese Botschaft mit allen bekannten Sprachen in der Datenbank vergleicht und ähnliche Strukturen erkennt. Ziemlich einfach, eigentlich.“

Jack starrte sie verwundert an, aber Tosh war ihrem Bildschirm schon wieder zugewandt, ohne jegliches Lob von Jack zu erwarten.

„Jetzt weiß ich ganz genau, warum ich dich eingestellt habe“, murmelte er.

 

  1. **Walisisch (Owen)**



„Nein“, sagte Owen.

„Doch“, sagte Jack.

Owen blickte weiter finster. „Nein. Du willst mir nicht ernsthaft sagen, die schreiben ein doppeltes ‚L‘, sprechen das aber wie eine Katze aus, die einen Haarball hervorwürgt.”

„Owen“, meinte Jack, „Du kommst aus England. Walisisch ist eine der zwei Amtssprachen eines Landes, dass mit deinem die Grenze teilt. Wie kann es sein, dass die walisische Aussprache dir völlig entgangen ist?“

Owen zuckte die Schultern in einer komplizierten Bewegung. „Ich hatte ja Besseres zu tun. Sachen von _tatsächlicher_ Bedeutung.“

Jack verschränkte die Arme, betrachtete Owen und fragte sich, ob all ihre Gespräche so ablaufen würden. 

 

  1. **Latein (Ianto)**



„Du kannst Latein?“ fragte Jack überrascht. 

Ianto hatte eine römische Schrifttafel, die das Team auf einer Baustelle außerhalb von Cardiff ausgegraben hatte, in die Hände genommen, den Staub abgewischt und die Schrift dann klar und deutlich vorgelesen. Danach fuhr er fort mit einer Übersetzung ins Englische, makellos und ohne Zögern. 

Das war definitiv nicht in seiner Torchwood-One-Akte gewesen.

Ianto duckte bescheiden den Kopf. „Ein wenig. Ich hab mal in der Altphilologie dilettiert.“

„Welche Fähigkeiten versteckst du sonst hinter dieser gutartiger Fassade?“ wollte Jack wissen, nur halb im Scherz.

Ianto schmunzelte, langsam und umwerfend. „Das werden Sie selber entdecken müssen, Sir.“

 

  1. **Deutsch (Gwen)**



„Ach, nein, ich kann nicht. Echt nicht“, lehnte Gwen ab. „Ich und Fremdsprachen, das war in der Schule immer eine Katastrophe.“

Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Keiner erwartet hier eine Arie. Aber du hast rausrutschen lassen, dass du ein deutsches Lied über einen Marienkäfer kennst, also werden wir nicht locker lassen, bis du uns es vorsingst.“

Gwen gluckste sanft und lächelte den kleinen roten Käfer an, der auf ihre Finger gelandet war. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sang mit einer überraschend klaren, hohen, leichten Sopranstimme:

„ _Marienwürmchen, setze dich_  
_auf meine Hand, auf meine Hand,_  
_ich tu dir nichts zu Leide._ “

 

  1. **Die nicht-so-ganz-außerirdische Sprache (Jack)**



„Bnsick“, gab Jack plötzlich von sich, noch verschlafend lallend. „ Al frabn?“ Das Team hatte bis in die Nacht an den Forschungen gesessen und sogar Jack ich-brauche-keinen-Schlaf Harkness war irgendwann auf dem Sofa eingepennt.

„Bitte, was?“ Gwen schreckte hoch und rieb die Augen.

„Ich _sagte_ , wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“

„Äh, weiß nicht“, murmelte Gwen. Sie schien Jacks sprachlichen Fehltritt nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Ianto, der unauffällig schon die Kaffeemaschine bediente, fragte sich, ob das das erste Mal war, dass das Team die Koloniewelt-Sprache aus dem 51. Jahrhundert gehört hatte die, obwohl Jack gerne anderes vorgab, seine eigentliche Muttersprache war.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kleine sprachenbezogene Fic gibt's auch selber in mehreren Sprachen: bis jetzt, Englisch, Russisch und Deutsch. Möchtest auch Du eine weitere Übersetzung dazu beitragen?? Mehr Infos: [HIER](http://starfishstar.livejournal.com/70220.html).


End file.
